Kidnapped
by RedCharlie
Summary: AU Story. Steph is 18 and dating a guy called Felix. She is kidnapped by Ranger, Bobby, Lester and Tank. What happens when they become friends and more but then Steph gets kidnapped back.


**Disclaimer:** Nobody's mine except Felix and his gang.

This is an AU story where Steph is 18, Ranger, Tank,

Bobby and Lester are between 24-26 and Felix is 22.

**Warning:** A bit of smut and a bit of a sad ending.

**Note: **Don't know anything about American hockey

teams so forgive any mistakes.

Kidnapped

I sat beside their graves, Felix didn't know I was here and I knew what he would do if he found out but I just couldn't stop coming. I missed them so much, I missed him so much. I often wonder if I hadn't gone for a run that morning would he still be with me. I hadn't known them for that long but they had become my brothers, family. Except him, I hadn't loved him like a brother, I had loved him like Juliet loved Romeo and because of me, just like Juliet with her Romeo, he had died. How I wish that it had all gone differently.

Waking up I looked over at Felix lying next to me; he was watching me with a small smile on his face. Leaning over I kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning Baby." He rolled me over until I was underneath him then started kissing a trail down my neck.

"No." I giggled. "I have to get up."

He nibbled on my earlobe as he spoke. "No you don't."

"Yes I do." I wriggled my way out from under him and got up. "I'm starting my new exercise regime today and I need to go for a run."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay Baby. But I don't see the point in this new exercise regime, you have a great body." His eyes raked over that great naked body as he said this.

"If you want me to always look this great I need to exercise." I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Felix and I had been dating for a year now and once I had finished high school two months ago I had moved in with him. My mum hadn't been happy about the whole "living in sin" but after Felix had told her that we planned on getting married after I had finished college she seemed to warm up to him. It was that and the number on his bank statement that had mum okay with the idea of me living with him. I never knew how much Felix had but I knew it was a lot, I didn't care though, I would be happy with Felix in a cardboard box. I wasn't too sure what Felix did, he said he was in importing and exporting but it all just seemed to boring for me to want to know any more. Actually I had always had a hard time imaging Felix doing that job; he hated boring things and hated paperwork of any kind.

I showered, dress then headed out. I ran down and around the lake, I was on my second lap around the lake when a black SUV pulled up beside me and two men in black jumped out. Before I new what was happening one had me over their shoulder then the world went dark.

I woke up in a small dark room, I was lying on a bed in the corner, I sat up and looked around. Other then me and the bed the only other thing in the room was a duffel bag. I got off the bed and opened the bag, it was full with clothes for a person my size and a few toiletries.

I heard someone unlock the door across from me and huge back man came in. After I got over the shock of his build I realised that he had a tray of food in his hands.

"Lunch." He thrusted the tray at me.

I took it and put it on the bed beside me. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

The big man just turned and walked out.

"Hmph. Fine be that way." I yelled as he closed the door.

I looked back at the tray. There was a sandwich, a bottle of water and an apple. Obviously these guys had no idea how to eat well, where were the doughnuts and tastykakes. I ate the food then sat on my bed, I couldn't work out why I was here but for some reason I just couldn't be scared of these guys.

I sat around for the rest of the day, mainly sleeping but because of the lack of clock or windows I couldn't tell what the time was. The door opened again and another guy came through. He was big, mucsley big but not as big as the other one, he was also Hispanic. But just like the first one he was HOT. Hey just because he's my kidnapper doesn't mean I can't look.

"Dinner." What was with these guys and one word sentences?

This tray held grilled chicken and vegetables but no dessert. Fucking health food nuts are they trying to torture me.

The man chuckled. "Well normally that's what kidnappers do." I blushed realizing l said that out loud. "But don't worry we're not, we're just trying to keep you healthy."

I heard a roar of shouts from above, I realized they were cheers. Damn the hockey final was tonight, Detroit vs. Dallas

"Who's winning, Detroit or Dallas?" I asked.

"Detroit's up by six but it's only half an hour in." Half an hour in meant it was eight o'clock. "Who do you want to win?" He asked.

"Detroit. You?"

"Dallas."

"Huh, no way. Dallas sucks." I sat back on my bed with the tray and started eating.

"No they don't." He said getting defensive. "They have Joel Lundqvist. Detroit can't play for shit."

"And that's why we're six up."

"It's only the start. We'll come back."

"Sure, whatever you say." I went back to my food while he stood at the door watching me. "What?" I asked after ten minutes.

"I can't figure out what you see in him." The master of vague said.

"See what in who?"

"Felix. Why would you want to be with him? Even if it was for the money, there are heaps of rich nice guys out there."

"Listen here. I am not some gold digging bitch and I'm sick of being labeled as one. I buy all my own stuff and Felix doesn't pay for anything. Not that it's any of your business but I'm with Felix because he's nice,"

"Nice." He interrupted.

"Yes nice, he understands me and I love him."

"Huh." Was all he said.

The door opened again and when I looked up I almost fainted. I thought the other two were good looking but they couldn't hold a candle to this guy. He was tall, built with muscles on muscles with mocha latte skin. He had straight black hair witch was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing black just like the others. His black t-shirt looked painted onto his sculpted Pecs, abs and biceps. His black cargo's sat low on his hips and hugged his legs and package beautifully.

"Stephanie." I was pulled out of my ogling by his voice. "I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer me truthfully. Understand?"

I nodded. He was defiantly the boss and he was defiantly someone you did not piss off.

"How long have you known Felix?"

"About two years."

"How did you meet?"

"He came into the restaurant I worked at."

"Do you know who these people are with Felix?" He pulled out a photo of Felix and two other people at a dock. "I don't know who he is." I said pointing to the person across from Felix. "But his name's Damien, Felix' best friend." I pointed to the one standing beside him.

"Do you know what Felix does for a living?"

"He's in exportation and importation."

"What does he export and import?"

"I don't know. Felix always said that it would bore me if he told me." I was getting the feeling that there was something that Felix failed to mention to me. And right now I still couldn't decide whether I wanted to know or not. I was about to asked what was going on when another guy entered the room, he was built and hot just the like the others and was as dark as the first one. He had what looked like a photo album in his hands. He passed it to the boss and the boss held it open so I could see the photos. They were all of Felix and other people.

"Do you know who these people are?"

I recognized a few from the photos, mainly people that Felix was friends with. "That's Hernando, Manuel, Adele and Nayet." We went through the whole album, me telling who I knew and the boss writing the names on the backs of the photos.

"That's all." They all turned to leave.

"Hey, wait. What's the time?" I really hated not knowing the time.

"9:30pm."

They all left and I went to lie on the bed. This day had taken a hell of a lot out of me and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning needing to pee real bad. I got up and realized "the boss" was standing by the door.

"Breakfast." He nodded towards the tray sitting beside my bed.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

He nodded and opened the door. I followed him up a set of stairs. Huh, looked like I was in the basement. We went down a short hall, I could hear the others and smelt coffee and doughnuts.

"Here" The boss handed me the duffel bag from my room and opened the door in front of us.

The bathroom was nice with a huge tub; I wanted to try it out but didn't want to take too long. Quickly I took care of Mother Nature and had a shower, changing into a new pair of clothes. When I stepped out of the bathroom the boss was waiting for me.

"So what's your real name?" I asked as we started to walk back.

He looked at me for a second then answered. "Ranger"

"Well Ranger, can I have a doughnut?" He looked over at me so I added, "please"

"Don't have any." Liar.

"Yes you do. I can smell them."

"You can smell them." Ranger said in disbelief.

"Yes, there's Boston Crèmes, cinnamon and hot jam doughnuts."

He just looked at me like he couldn't believe I could smell doughnuts then shook his head. "They'll kill you babe."

By this time we were back in my room, Ranger left leaving me all alone. I ate my breakfast which was muesli, yoghurt, a class of orange juice and a bottle of water. I really hated Ranger's healthy habits.

Half an hour after finishing I was board so I started contemplating the meaning of life. Fifteen minutes later I was board again.

"RANGER" I yelled. "RANGER, RANGER, RANGER." I kept on yelling until my door was opened.

"What?" Ranger asked.

"I'm board."

Ranger just shut the door, stupid, annoying, hot man. Five minutes later the door was opened again and Ranger came back in.

"Here" He passed me a book then left.

"Ancient Tortures" Great. Four hours later I was board again, I'd read the book twice and memorized every gruesome torture just in case I ever had to torture some one. Half an hour later I was yelling out again. This time the huge black man came in holding lunch.

"I'm board." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't think you will." I couldn't say anything more because the other black man came in.

"We have Damien." He said then both men turned to leave.

"You should kill him." The first big guy turned to look at me. "What? I don't like him, he's mean to me. You could tie his limbs to horses then pull him apart." Both of them left. "Or stick pins under his nails." I yelled.

When dinner rolled around, guess what? I was board again. The Dallas guy brought in dinner.

"So, I'm board again." I said.

He smiled. "Come on the boss isn't here so you can come up with me and watch some TV."

I jumped up and followed him up the stairs, down the hall and into a nice looking lounge room. The other two guys where there but Ranger wasn't.

"What are you guy's names?' I asked after some time.

"I'm Lester." The Dallas guy said.

"Tank" He was the first big black guy.

"Bobby" was the other.

We spent about an hour watching TV and talking.

"What's she doing up here?" We all jumped and turned around; Ranger was standing in the doorway behind us.

"Come on man, she's been cooped up all day." Lester said.

"Anyway, it's not like she could get past us." Tank added.

Ranger just sighed and I stuck my tongue out at him in victory.

"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it babe." He gave me a wolf grin.

I turned back around quickly. I heard him laugh then come and sit down in the chair beside me.

"When do I get to go home?" I asked.

Lester put his hand over his heart and did the fake wounded look. "You don't love me? You want to leave?"

I wrapped my arms around Lester. "Aww, you know I love you. I just love shoes, and clothes, and my girlfriends, and shopping more."

Bobby and Tank snickered.

"Sorry Babe, you got to stay for a little while longer."

"Yeah I thought that might be the case." We watched more TV but when I started to yawn Tank sent me to bed.

The next morning when I woke up Bobby was standing over me.

"Finally she's awake."

"Huh." I rubbed my eyes.

"The guys sent me down here to wake you up. We have breakfast."

I got up and followed Bobby upstairs to the kitchen. "Now this is breakfast." I said, sitting on the table was pancakes, doughnuts and coffee. Tank, Lester and Ranger were already sitting at the table.

"Morning Babe"

"Morning" I sat down beside Ranger and piled pancakes and doughnuts onto my plate. I bit into a doughnut and let out a moan of contentment. When I opened my eyes all four guys were staring at me.

"Babe. Moan like that again and I'll take you to my room and give you a real reason to moan."

I felt my face blush and heat rushed down to my doodah. "Sorry."

Half way through breakfast the phone rang and Ranger, Lester and Bobby had to leave. I felt my heart drop when Ranger said wasn't staying, but a least I had Tank.

"So, do I have to go back down to the basement?" I asked after breakfast.

"Nah. You and me are gonna hang out foe the day. You up for some Guitar Hero?"

After an hour of Guitar Hero and two hours of Halo, Tank and I were lounging around on the couch. Well more like Tank was sitting on the couch with me lying on him.

"So you really like Felix." Tank said.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think that there's some bad stuff he hasn't told me."

Tank laughed. "Yeah there is."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Not my place."

"Okay then. Who are you guys? Cops, FBI, MI6, terrorist?"

"You could say we're concerned citizens."

"Sure." I mumbled. "And I'm an intergalactic princess."

At one o'clock the others came back carrying pizza. "Tell me that's Pino's." I said.

"No Shorty's." Bobby said,

"Babe, Pino's has too many cops for kidnappers to go to." Ranger, I was learning, had a unique sense of humor.

"Don't worry beautiful. Shorty's is just as good as Pino's, if not better."

Just as we were finishing the phone rang again, this time Tank went with Bobby and Lester and Ranger stayed home with me.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day Babe?" Ranger and I were both sitting on the couch.

"Go shopping." I said hopefully.

Ranger shook his head. "Inside the house"

"Do you have any movies?"

He nodded and pointed towards the cupboard beside the TV. I went over and opened it, scanning though the titles I found my favorite.

"Do you want to watch Ghostbusters?" I asked.

"Whatever you want Babe."

I went over to the TV and put the DVD in. I turned back to the couch and found that Ranger had laid down, taking up the whole couch. He opened his arms to me, _what the heck_; I lay down on top of him, his arms encircling me and my head on his chest.

I woke up to voices.

"How much do you think we could black mail out of the boss for these photos?" Lester whispered.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up." Bobby whispered back.

I looked up, Ranger was still asleep and Lester, Bobby and Tank were standing on the other side of the couch. Lester was holding a camera. "Beautiful, you're awake."

Ranger stirred below me then sat up.

"Babe," Ranger looked up at me then at Bobby, Lester and Tank. They ran away quickly. Ranger looked at me confused, I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's for dinner?"

"Babe it's only five o'clock."

"Your point being. I'm hungry."

Ranger stood up in front of me. "Dinner's at six thirty, you can wait till then."

"You can't deny me food." I yelled as he walked away.

"Babe, I'm your kidnapper, I can deny you anything." He yelled back.

I stood there in a huff for a minute then realized that I had yet to explore. I went back out into the hall and started opening doors. Closet, bathroom, bedroom, bedroom, locked door, bedroom, back door. I opened the door and looked outside, wasn't raining so I stepped through and closed it behind me.

The garden was huge; I couldn't see the fence line. There was a pool to my right and a small path in front of me that lead into the trees. I walked down the path and ended up at a small pond with fish in it. I sat down with my feet in the pond just watching the fish. I zoned out for half an hour and yelling brought me out of my day dreaming.

"STEPHANIE. STEPHANIE."

I walked back down the path to the house and found Ranger and Tank outside yelling for me. Lester ran up to them from around the front of the house. "She's not out front or in the house. She couldn't have gone far; she's only been gone half an hour."

"You guys looking for me?" Three heads whipped around to face me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ranger looked both angry and hurt. Had he thought I had run away?

"I'm sorry. I was at the pond down there." I pointed back from where I came.

"Jesus Christ beautiful. You had us worried." Lester pulled me into a hug then tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I protested.

He just ignored me and walked back into the lounge room dumping me on the couch. Lester and Ranger sat down either side of me while Tank went to start dinner.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked.

"He had to leave." Lester answered.

"Who do you guys work for?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ranger asked.

I shrugged. "I'm nosy."

Ranger showed a small smile. "They work for me."

"Are you some sort of mob boss?"

Ranger's arm went around my neck pulling me close. "Babe, do I look like a mob boss?"

"Not really, but hey, I'm from the Burg. I only know what Italian mob bosses look like. Not Cuban ones."

Both Ranger and Lester let out full belly laughs. When he'd calmed down enough Ranger pulled me onto his lap.

"Only you Babe" He kissed my temple and I snuggled into his warmth.

We watched MASH reruns until Tank called us for dinner.

"What are we having?" Lester asked as we all sat down.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" Tank sat four bowls down on the table with a plate of cheese.

"Yum" We all dug in.

"Tank, where'd you learn to cook?" I asked while Tank and I did the dishes.

"Ranger, Bobby Lester and I were in the army together, someone had to cook."

"What part of the army were you in?"

"Rangers. That's where Ranger's nickname comes from. He was our team leader."

"My Dad was in the Rangers."

Tank stopped and looked at me. "Really"

"Yeah, for about ten years, busted his knees and had to retire."

I was just about to get into bed when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

Ranger stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for kidnapping you. You shouldn't have to be involved in all this."

"Hey" I walked over to him, slipping my hands around his neck. "I don't mind. It's like a free holiday, plus you guys are like the big brothers I always wanted but never had."

"Thanks Babe." He slipped his arm around my waist drawing me closer. "I'm sure the others would love to be your big brothers." Ranger's lips met mine; he pulled me tighter against him. His tongue traced the seam of my lips asking for entry, which I granted. When he pulled back he drew me into a hug. "But I want to be something much more then just your big brother."

Before I could say anything he'd left. I crawled into bed and dreamed of Ranger.

The next morning when I woke up, I went upstairs to find Ranger and see what he meant last night but when I got into the kitchen only Bobby and Lester were there.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked.

"Tank and he got a call last night, they had to go back but Ranger said they should be back in a couple of days."

Dejected I sat down at the table and poured a bowl of Frosty Flakes.

"Cheer up Beautiful. Ranger said you could have his room. And you still have Bobby and I to keep you company."

We ate breakfast then headed into the lounge room.

"Is there anything else to do here beside watch TV?" I asked plonking myself on the couch.

"Twister" Lester all but yelled while running out of the room.

I looked over at Bobby for an explanation. "Lester loves Twister, but he loves wining even more. So watch out he cheats."

Lester came back in with the game and set it up on the floor. Bobby spun the arrow. "Right hand, blue"

After an hour Lester and I were tangles around each other and I was trying to keep myself up. Unfortunately Lester had the advantage of a lot more arm muscle then me. I flicked out my leg and kicked him in the back of his knee. "Opps, sorry" I giggled.

"You did that on purpose."

"I swear to god it was an accident." Both Bobby and I were out right laughing now.

Lester grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up over his shoulder.

"No, put me down." I beat my fists against his back but that didn't accomplish anything but making my hands hurt.

Lester carried me out of the house with Bobby laughing his ass off behind him. We stopped then suddenly I was airborne and landed with a splash in the pool.

"Ahh" I flounced around for a bit before swimming over to the edge and getting out. "You are so dead Lester."

Lester bolted back inside and I chased him, tackling him in the hallway.

"You" Punch "Stupid" Punch "Annoying" Punch "Man"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Lester put his hands up in surrender.

Bobby picked me up. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

At ten that night, I left the boys to their video games and went into Ranger's room. Sitting on the double bed was one of his T-shirts and a note.

"_Babe. I want to be able to think of you sleeping in my bed wearing my shirt."_

I showered, put on the T-short then snuggled into his bed. Ranger's sent surrounded me making me feel utterly and completely safe. I had to find out what shower gel he used.

The next few days flew by. Bobby, Lester and I sitting around not doing anything other then me trying to beat on Lester when he was annoying and Bobby laughing his ass off. Five days after Ranger left I woke up and looked at the calendar on the wall. Today was my birthday. I sighed, looks like I wouldn't be celebrating it this year. Walking into the kitchen, Lester and Bobby were setting the table with doughnuts, cakes, brownies and mugs of what looked like hot chocolate.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's your birthday breakfast." Lester said.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I sat down and the boys started dishing me out a little bit of everything.

"Do you think that we would just kidnap someone without doing a bit of research on them first?" Bobby looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course. I forgot you guys are the boy scouts. Always prepared."

"We even brought you presents." Lester was bouncing around like a kid on Christmas.

"Aww, you didn't have to."

Bobby sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Ranger told us about how you thought of us as big brothers and we don't get that a lot. Especially not from people we kidnap."

We ate breakfast then the boys brought out their presents. Bobby got me a gift care to Macy's and Lester got me a gift card to Victoria Secrets.

"Thanks guys." I hugged them both.

"No problem beautiful."

"Do you think as a birthday treat, I could go out and spend these cards?" I put on my most charming smile.

"Sorry, but Felix's goons are looking for you and we can't risk being seen." Bobby said.

At Felix's name my face fell, I hadn't thought of him since I'd been kidnapped. Mainly my thoughts were taken up with Ranger. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore; he'd kept something big enough for me to get kidnapped over.

"Come on beautiful, there's a pair of bathers in the top drawer of the cabinet in your room. Put it on and we'll meet you by the pool."

The rest of the day was spent in the pool, only getting out when we needed food. At five o'clock I heard a booming voice yell.

"Where's the birthday girl?"

Jumping out of the pool I saw Tank standing by the back door. "Tank you're back." I ran up and gave him a hug, getting him just as wet as I was. "Is Ranger back too?"

Tank shook his head. "Sorry Steph, he's still away." My face must have showed my disappointment because he said. "Cheer up, I got you a present."

I followed him into the lounge room where I saw two boxes sitting on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday Steph" Tank handed me both boxes.

Opening the first one I pulled out a pair of very pale pink high heal strappy sandals. "Tank, they're beautiful."

"Open the other box."

I did as he ordered and opened the next one. Inside was a very pale pink dress, it was strapless and probably ended around my knees, with a silk pink band that went around the middle and tied up at the back. "Oh my god Tank, where did you find it? It's so beautiful."

"My girlfriend Lula picked it out. I'm guessing you like it."

Getting over the shock of the presents I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much"

"No worries. Now go get dresses, we have a special dinner for you that will be ready at six thirty."

I ran into my bedroom, shucked my clothes and stepped into the ensuite. I turned the shower on full blast and spent half and hour shaving, exfoliating, cleaning and washing. When I stepped out I was all pruney. I ran some gel through my hair and put my make up on. I did the natural look, with minimal eye make up and a pink lip gloss. By that time my hair was dry and sat in soft curls on my shoulders.

I was right about the dress; it stopped just above my knees and looked great on me. Whoever Lula was, we were going shopping together once all this was over. At six thirty there was a knock on my bedroom door. Tank was standing on the other side in normal attire.

"You're not dressed up."

"I'm not going to dinner." He held up his arm and I slipped mine through.

We walked out into the yard and down the path leading to the pond. Luckily it was dark at six thirty because when I got there was a candle light dinner.

"Babe you look amazing." Ranger got up out of his chair and pulled me in for a kiss, it was short and sweet.

"I'm so glad you're back, Ranger."

"Me too Babe" He held out my chair while I sat down, and then poured out the wine.

Bobby, Lester and Tank came back with dinner plates, setting them down in front of us. We were having scotch fillet stake, green beans in a garlic sauce and roasted pumpkin and potato.

"Happy birthday Steph" Ranger toasted.

We clinked glasses. "So where were you this week?" I asked.

"At my office building. One of the accounts had a problem."

"Accounts?"

"I own a security business called RangeMan." He explained.

"Ahh and do you kidnap people a lot?" I joked.

"Not all the time." He smiled back at me.

We drank and ate for a while longer before Ranger broke the silence. "Stephanie, I want you to know that this isn't just for fun. I want to be with you after this. Can you give up Felix for me?" Ranger looked venerable when he asked this.

"Ranger I would give up anybody or anything for you."

Ranger got up and came over to me, pulled me up and placed his hands on the sides of my face. "I love you Babe." His lips brushed lightly over mine. "We have the house to ourselves tonight."

I knew what he was asking and my answer was in my kiss.

Ranger led me back down the path and into the house. He pushed me against the door and kissed me again. I pushed my body against him waiting to feel his hard body against mine. He groaned into my mouth then pulled away. "Dammit Babe, the things you do to me."

I kissed him again wrapping my arms around his neck, "Slow down Babe, we have all night." He said against my lips.

"I don't want to slow down I want you now."

Ranger picked me up and carried me into his bedroom, lying me down on his bed. "Since you came here, I've been dreaming of you here, with me." His mouth found mine, his tongue invading my mouth. His hand snaked around to my back and unzipped my dress. Slowly Ranger pulled it down, kissing every bit of new skin. Finally I was lying there only in my bikini panties and high heals.

"God Babe, you are so beautiful."

I put my hands up to take off his shirt but he grabbed them, holding my hands above my head with his. "Not yet babe, this is about you."

"But I want to touch you." I was going crazy with the need to feel him under my hands.

"Soon, Babe. Soon" His mouth descended on my right breast, his tongue, lips and teeth alternating, licking, kissing and pulling at my nipple. I moaned and my back arched for him to take more into his mouth, Ranger let out a groan, his right hand came down to massage my breast while his mouth moved to the other one. My panties were soaked through and I was panting heavily by the time he had finished with my breasts.

His mouth came back to mine and I tried to pull my hands out from his left hand but he pulled back. "Uh-uh Babe. Be patient." He kissed his way back down my chest and stomach, I wanted to say that I didn't want to be patient but I couldn't find my voice. I felt him slowly pull of my shoes then lift my hips as he slid my panties down my legs.

"God Babe, you're so wet." And I was about to explode if he didn't do something soon. Ranger parted my lips and his tongue lick the length of me. I moaned, pushed myself against his mouth. "Ranger, please."

"Please what Babe?"

"Please…Ranger…..take me." I managed to get out.

"Gladly" His tongue went back to licking me, while his fingers slipped inside. I moaned again as he quickened his pace of both his fingers and tongue. "Come for me Babe." And I did, I exploded into his mouth. When I came back down to earth Ranger was laying next to me, watching me with a smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful when you come." He said.

I rolled over so I was straddling him. "You have too many clothes on." I kissed him on the mouth then unbuttoned his shirt kissing each newly exposed piece of skin, when all the buttons were finished I slid it down his arms and threw it away. I kissed my way down his neck then onto his chest, flicking his nipples with my tongue. I heard his breath hitch, smiling I nipped at his nipples with my teeth.

"Babe" He moaned.

I kept on traveling down his body placing open mouth kisses everywhere. Finally I got to his pants; I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Pulling them down I realized that he was going commando. A very happy, very big and very impressive little Ranger stood to attention waiting for me. I kissed the tops of his thighs then ran my tongue the length of him. His breathing increased and became more ragged. I slipped the top of him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him, my hand cupping his balls. I sucked him into my mouth as far as he could go.

"Steph" Ranger groaned, hands coming down and tangling in my hair.

I let him slip out of my mouth, sucking his balls instead.

"Babe I can't take anymore." He pulled me up and flipped us over so I was under him. Quickly he settled between my legs then pushed his way in to the hilt.

Ranger buried his head in my neck as he slowly stroked in and out. He was sucking and biting my neck, marking me as his and I was going crazy. I sucked his earlobe into my mouth and bit down, moaning into his ear. Ranger groaned then quickened his pace, pounding into me faster and faster until I couldn't take anymore. I screamed his name as I came and heard him come a few seconds later.  
Ranger made love to me again and again until we fell asleep as dawn broke.

I woke up on a warm chest, I tilted my head up and a pair of beautiful brown eyes stared back at me.

"Morning Babe" Ranger's hands were slowly gliding all over my body.

"Mmm, morning Ranger"

"No regrets?" I could see he look of uncertainty flash across his face.

"Never, you?"

Ranger's arms tightened around me. "I will always love you. Always"

We spent the rest of the morning in bed. Both Ranger and I were lying in silence when I rolled over and rested my hands and head on his chest, thinking about how to ask.

"Babe, I smell smoke." Ranger was stroking my hair, coaxing me to tell him what I was thinking.

"What is this all about Ranger? Why was I kidnapped?"

He was silent for a moment and I didn't think he was going to answer me. "Two reasons, one was to see what you knew and the other was that if you didn't know anything, to keep you safe."

"From what?"

"Felix" Ranger pulled my face down to his, kissing my lips, eyes, nose and forehead. "Felix is a lot different around you then what he is really like. He runs guns, drugs, and women, anything he can make money off."

I rolled off Ranger, trying to take it all in. Felix had never even showed me a glimpse of that side of him.

"Steph are you okay?" Ranger wrapped his arms around me so we were spooning. "I love you babe, I'll protect you from him."

I turned to face Ranger. "I love you too; I just can't believe I could be so wrong about someone."

"Felix was good at hiding his true self Babe. You never could have known."

I leaned down to kiss him again but a loud alarm went off. Ranger jumped up throwing clothes at me.

"There's a security breach, go down to the basement and lock it from the inside. Don't open the door for anyone but Bobby, Lester, tank or I." By the time he was finished he was dressed. "Be safe." Ranger pulled me into a hard and fast kiss then left. I got dressed and snuck into the hallway; I was just about at the stair to the basement when I heard someone shouting from behind me.

"There she is."

I bolted down the stair and was just about in the door when I was caught. I tried to fight the man who held me but I heard a sizzle then the world went black.

I woke up in a bed with Felix sitting next to me.

"Baby, you're awake." He bent down to kiss me but I turned my head away. "Don't worry Baby, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

There was a knock on the door and a man walked through. "All four of them are missing. We've swept the property and surrounding area but can't find anything." He said.

"Find them and kill them." Felix ordered.

"No you can't."

Felix turned to me. "Baby, they need to die. Nobody takes something form me and get s away with it."

"They're my friends, please don't hurt them."

"No. Dante leave." The man left and Felix turned back to me. "Come on you need to sleep."

"No, you can't kill him." I was sobbing, scared for Ranger. "I love him." I realized after I said it that it wasn't the best thing to say. Felix's eyes went dark and he turned into the Felix Ranger was talking about.

"You are mine. And mine only." Felix got up and left. I slide out of bed and tried to follow him but the door was locked. I fell to the floor and cried for Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester.

A week later I was sitting on the couch in Felix's study reading. I had tried to escape five times now and Felix upped my security until I wasn't aloud out of his sight and whatever room we were in was locked with a key only Felix had. Felix was sitting at him desk looking over something. There was a knock on the door and Felix got up to open it. Dante walked in, I hadn't seen him since Felix had order Ranger, Bobby, Tank and Lester's deaths.

"Are they dead?" Felix asked.

Dante nodded. "Clean shots between the eyes. All four"

My heart stopped, they were dead, Ranger was dead.

Tears stained my cheeks as I remembered. I placed a red rose on Ranger's grave and white roses on Lester, Tank and Bobby's graves. Getting up I walked back through the cemetery silently crying.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
